disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael "Goob" Yagoobian
Michael "Goob" Yagoobian (a.k.a. the Bowler Hat Guy) is the main antagonist, later a protagonist (at the end), from Meet the Robinsons. He is voiced by Stephen J. Anderson (as an adult) and Matthew Joston (as a young boy). Personality As a young boy, Michael is more interested in baseball than his roommate's inventing hobby. However, after he missed the winning catch, his fury became uncontrollable as he was constantly in a bad mood. Once the orphanage shut down, as time progressed (and as he grew up), his resentment of Lewis grew. Role in the film Michael Yagoobian is Lewis's roommate and is kept up all night helping Lewis on his memory scanner. As a member of the local Little League team, Goob never really took an interest in his roommate's inventing. On the day of the Science Fair, the last game of the season occurred that same day. During the 9th inning, he fell asleep and missed the winning catch. The players beat him up and he never let it go. No one wanted to adopt him since he was so angry. He also believed that everyone hated him, despite a few that were willing to become a friend, he was too angry to notice. Months later, the orphan home was closed down and he was left behind. He spent the next 30 years in the orphanage, never changing out of his baseball uniform and listening over the radio tormenting himself listening to Lewis's success, he decided that it was his fault. He thought that if Lewis did not work on his project keeping him up all night, he would've caught the catch and could've been adopted. Taking on the identity of Bowler Hat guy, he egged and toilet-papered Robinson Industries as a pathetic attempt at revenge. Then, he met Doris, who told her story about being a helping hat; slave to humans. She said that she was capable of more things, but Cornelius did not see her as anything else she was capable of doing. Cornelius thought she was shut down. Realizing his simple plan was inferior to what Doris had in mind, he added in the sabotage of the Science Fair to the hat's scheme. He stole a time machine from the Robinsons rather easily when Wilbur failed to listen to her mother and forgot to lock the garage door. He ruined the science fair where Lewis was presenting his memory scanner. Goob then stole the scanner and took it to Invenco. Since he didn't know anything about the scanner, he was thrown out of Invenco. After thinking it was over for them, they started to track Lewis for help. They followed him into the future. When trying to get Lewis out of the Robinson house, he gained control of a mini-Doris. He first started thinking of destroying the mansion, but thinks again since then Lewis will be dead after that. His second idea was turning Lewis into a duck. But then, he doesn't know how to do that nor does he needs a duck. After finding a bar of frogs, he had an idea of taking control of Frankie and using him to intercept Lewis and bring him to Goob. This failed as Frankie was too small to grab Lewis so he went back in time and stole a dinosaur named Tiny and sent him controlled by Mini-Doris after Lewis. With the help of the Robinsons, Lewis and Wilbur defeated Tiny and Mini-Doris was taken away by the frogs to her presumed destruction. Then, when Lewis was walking away from the Robinson family, Goob lured him to his old orphanage home. After getting help from Lewis about his memory scanner, Doris tied him up and took Lewis prisoner. Lewis was, however, saved by Carl and Wilbur, but, before they could reach the house, Goob snatched the memory scanner out of Lewis' hands and went back in time. After signing the contract and making the invention his own, Lewis appears and tells him that Doris is using him and will kill him after getting what she wants. Goob sees Doris being destroyed after Lewis promised he will never invent her. Lewis then shows Goob the industrial, smog-filled future that Doris would have created. After Lewis's intervention in the past restores the original, peaceful future, Goob walks away, wondering what to do next despite Lewis getting Wilbur to offer to have the Robinsons adopt him. He leaves his binder behind with his checklist and one unchecked box that has a question mark next to it. Upon returning to the past, Lewis, instead of going straight to the Science Fair, heads to the ball field where young Goob is sleeping. Lewis yells at him, waking him up and Goob catches the ball he missed before, winning the game and negating the events that led to his transformation into the Bowler Hat Guy. Goob is shown as a much happier person afterwards, no longer having a reason to be so furious. He is seen carrying around his trophy and getting adopted by the Hendersons, a couple that had previously interviewed Lewis and having an amicable goodbye with Lewis when he leaves the orphanage. Disney Parks Upon the release of the film, the Bowler Hat Guy made meet-and-greet appearances throughout some of the Disney theme parks. He usually appeared alongside Lewis and Wilbur. Gallery oct111.gif|Goob YoungGoob.jpg|Young Goob Trivia *'Stephen J. Anderson '''director of the film as well as providing the voice of Bowler Hat Guy, also did the voices of Bud and Tallulah Robinson. As a result, Bowler Hat Guy interrupts the commentary for the ''Meet the Robinsons DVD three times trying to explain how he got in on the project. Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:Living characters